


Just Another Day

by tcnystark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Angst, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcnystark/pseuds/tcnystark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony are both situated comfortably in Avengers tower, alongside the other avengers. However, their calm days in the lab are interrupted by a terrible car crash and what follows is something that none of them could have predicted. (Featuring Bruce and Tony bonding, avengers bonding, angst and the works!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I started a while ago that I posted to Fanfiction and decided that I might as well post on here to.  
> There's gonna be a lot of shit thats gonna happen in this story that I have some ideas for (as long as I don't procrastinate aha ha) and I don't wanna reveal anything major and leave it as a surprise but yea.  
> There's not gonna be romance, but more like awesome friendships and yea thats pretty much it.

"We have to get out of this damn lab"

Tony's voice sounded like a gunshot in the silence that Bruce had been working in for the past 4 hours, in the labs of Stark Tower. Or what he thought had been 4 hours.

"What?"

"We have to go somewhere. Seriously, I'm sick of seeing the same fucking scenery for the past, like, day."

Bruce glanced at his watch. It read 3:45pm. He didn't remember exactly when he had entered the lab in the first place, but he knew it had to have been a very long time. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes were stinging from staring at the computer screen for so long. He had to agree, it did seem like it was the time for a little bit of change in scenery and he was getting nowhere with the new research he was doing on an alternative source for clean energy by using the extremis serum. He'd been working on it for weeks and was still getting nowhere.

He sighed. "You're right, this isn't working."

"You, jolly green, need a break." Tony dropped the wrench he was holding in his hand with a clang onto the table. "Let's go watch a movie."

Bruce paused. "…A movie…"

Tony jumped in before he could decline. "Oh come on, it'll be fun! I heard the new movie, Interstellar, is pretty cool."

The movie did sound familiar, and he was starting to feel claustrophobic being stuck in the small confinements of a lab all day. "Fine. All right. It could be fun"

Tony let out a laugh. "Yes, Brucey boy, you and I are going to have a boys night out."

Bruce shook my head, slightly smiling to himself as he followed Tony out of the lab after getting a drink from the stray water bottle that was lying on a table. The bottle looked full but the seal had been broken. He didn't pay too much attention to it.

They both climbed into an elevator after Tony told Jarvis to reserve seats for them at the nearest movie theater. The ride down was filled with Tony's chatter about the movie, but Bruce tuned out about halfway through.

As they made their way down, Bruce thought about how different everything was, now that he lived in Tony's tower. Granted it had been about 2 years and not a couple months ago was the extremis debacle when Bruce had been comfortably situated at the tower, he still couldn't believe that Tony had offered him a place to stay at the tower. Not many people would offer a place at their house after learning that the person in question could turn into a 10-foot tall green killing machine. Bruce smiled slightly. Tony either was way too self destructive, or he just didn't care. Either way, Bruce was grateful.

"Bruce. Bruce!" Tony was poking him and the elevator door was opening.

"Hmm?"

"You're a horrible listener you know that. Did you even hear a word I just said?"

"Um, something about the movie?"

Tony shook his head, disapprovingly. "Well I guess you'll just find out then."

Bruce knew Tony wasn't actually mad. He rarely ever was.

As they walked out to one of Tony's many sports cars, Bruce suggested they take one of the less flashy ones, considering his…predicament.

"Fine, I'll take that one instead." Tony smirked as he pointed to one of his cars that he considered 'less flashy' but still happened to be way too flashy for Bruce. But he shrugged nonetheless and agreed.

They climbed in, Tony driving and Bruce riding shotgun. Pulling out of the big garage was no hassle and they were on the road in less then a minute. As they started driving Bruce was left to his thoughts once again.

For the length of time he had been in the tower, Bruce had stopped trying to think about the past. He didn't want to relive bad memories from back in the days when he was on the run from the government. Between his many suicide attempts and trying to maintain control, Bruce hadn't lived much in the past 10 years of his life. It was more like surviving a day at a time, trying not to think about what he was going to do tomorrow. But there was only so much that a person could handle. Finally, Bruce had tried to find comfort in his medicine. For a while it helped him to think that he was helping people by trying to cure them. Maybe, in a strange, twisted way he thought that he could make up for all the lives he took every time he lost control.

But of course, he was only fooling himself.

Now that he had joined the avengers, he felt better between friends. Tony especially. Him and the others had grown pretty close over the past year as well. Steve had his own apartment somewhere in Manhattan, but would try to drop by as much as he could. Clint and Natasha both would be gone for long periods of time on a mission courtesy of S.H.I.E.L.D, but would then crash at the tower weeks on end in between missions. Thor would drop by (literally) as much as he could when he visited Earth from Asgard.

Bruce stared out the window watching the scenery go by. But as he glanced at the rear view mirror, he noticed something strange. A suspicious black SUV was trailing not far behind them. It followed them for another three turns and did not seem to want to leave their tracks.

He frowned as an uneasy feeling crept into his stomach. Something wasn't right. He could feel it.

"Hey Tony, is that black SUV following us?"

"What the hell…" he muttered as he took notice to the car. He took a few more turns until they were on an empty industrial road but the car still had not left their wake.

"Fuck, I've got a bad feeling about-" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

At that moment, Bruce felt a force against the backside of the car that was so great it propelled the car forward. At the same time he heard a deafening boom that left his ears ringing. His head hit the dashboard with a crack and pain shot through his head. Black and white spots danced in front of his eyes and everything was clouded in pain. In the distance he heard someone cry out and he wasn't entirely sure if it was him or not. Everything around him turned white and he felt weightless in the air.

The car rolled onto its front and his body twisted in the seat. Bruce was hit with a wave of pain so strong that he was utterly dumbfounded he hadn't hulked out. A new sharp pain originating from his leg overtook his body as the car rolled onto its side. His head hit the side of his door once again just as hard as the last, and vaguely in the recesses of his mind, he analyzed that he must have gotten a bad concussion.

When the car finally came to a standstill, pain wracked his body and he was barely in his right mind. He could vaguely feel Tony beside him but he was unnaturally still. He groaned, trying to move.

As he twisted his body trying to right himself, another sharp stab of pain suffocated him.

He was left wondering how in the hell he hadn't hulked out as he drifted off into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter ! ! ! !

When tony had woken up that very morning, this had not been the type of day he had in mind.

He thought that maybe, just maybe, he could have one day with nothing strange as fuck happening to him or his tower. But of course he was wrong.

With the stupid fucking car and the stupid fucking...everything.

At this point he was seriously starting to wonder if the universe just naturally had it out for him. Just said, "Oh I'm going to pick on Tony Stark today. Or everyday."

Tony thought that that was a very plausible argument.

So when he woke up to pain wracking through his entire body, he figured that this was bound to happen eventually.

He could barely think straight the pain was so great. He almost blacked out again when he tried to move to find out what was going on. Being stuck in a car that was on its side was not a fun experience.

He dug through his brain trying to remember what had happened.

There was a car...following...crash

He couldn't think straight his head was throbbing. He figured he must have gotten a concussion at some point during the crash.

Tony groaned and tried to look down at his body, but when he saw the rod of metal jutting out of his stomach, he knew something was very wrong. A pool of crimson was soaking through his white shirt making it an odd dark red colour. His hands started groping wildly at the beam and his breath quickened. As he felt around the wound, hot, sticky blood covered his hands.

Ok Stark calm down this is nothing. You've taken worse, right?

But when he realized that no one was going to come to their rescue, panic started to take over his thoughts. They where in the middle of nowhere when - what he assumed must have been a bomb - shook their car and rolled them on their side.

Bruce had tried telling him about the car.

Bruce.

Tony craned his neck to try and glance over at him. It was difficult considering the car was lying on the side that was closest to Bruce. He managed to move enough so that he could see him out of the corner of his eye.

And what he saw was, strange to say the least.

Bruce seemed to be unconscious. He had a gash on his forehead that looked bad as it was oozing blood. Tony tried to spot wounds on the rest of his body but wasn't able to. The fact that the hulk hadn't appeared was foreign to Tony. And he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

He tried to figure out why Bruce might not have transformed but couldn't. He could barely think straight let alone figure out the next greatest mystery on top of the last. And they were piling on pretty fast.

He had to figure out a solution to the problem at hand.

Suddenly, a small flicker of a light bulb went off in his brilliant mind. A while ago, tony had equipped most of his cars with JARVIS's AI software. Now they all had their own personal JARVIS. Fortunately, this car was no exception.

Tony groaned as he tried to reach for a button on the dashboard in front of him.

With each movement of his arm, a new stab of pain shot throughout his body and he almost couldn't take it anymore until finally, his hand felt the coolness of the button and he pressed it.

A garbled, but somewhat recognizable voice replied.

"How may I help you sir?"

"JARVIS..." Tony groaned. "Oh thank god..."

"Are you aright sir?"

"No…" Tony struggled to talk through his rasp throat. "I need you...to contact...the others."

"The Avengers?"

"Agh!" Tony almost screamed as he felt another stab of pain, this one stronger than the others, move like a wave throughout his body. "Yes!"

"Very well sir" JARVIS's cool voice somehow managed to calm Tony down a bit.

He was starting to feel claustrophobic in the close confinement of the car. And the pain wasn't getting any better. He hoped that JARVIS had contacted the avengers and they came quickly.

"...Tony..." Bruce groaned from beside him.

Tony heard him trying to shuffle to right himself but stopped as he let out a groan of pain.

"Don't move... car will...tip" he was having trouble getting the words out of his mouth.

"Tony, you're hurt"

It was a blunt statement, one that he knew perfectly well but still, fear rolled through his body. He let out a strained chuckle. "What this...? This is... nothing."

Tony could practically feel the concern rolling off of Bruce. He heard him shuffling a bit, accompanied with groans of pain but then a few seconds later, handed a small cloth from who knows where, to tony.

"Press around the wound."

He took the cloth and did as he was told, Applying as much pressure as he could before the pain became too much to bear. His breathing was shallow and loud in the smoking car.

"I told... JARVIS...to alert...the avengers."

"Good. Hang in there Tony ok, they'll be here soon."

Tony nodded but stopped as soon as he realized that made the pain worse. He knew that the only option he had was to wait. Wait and try not to die. This day was just going wonderfully.

Tony didn't know how much time passed in his half awoken daze but soon enough he heard alarmingly loud groaning and creaking in the car.

"Shit, what's happening?" came Bruce's panicked voice as the creaking became louder.

Tony didn't know and couldn't answer but when the car started to move, he knew.

The groaning and creaking was because the car was falling over.

As it became louder, the car tipped and rocked. Tony felt immense pain as suddenly with a huge crash, the car fell upright onto its wheels. Somewhere in the fog of his brain he registered a cry of pain from either Bruce or himself (possibly both). The pain was more than he had ever imagined. Somehow, he noticed that the beam that was lodged in his abdomen had gotten loose which he knew, from watching all of his favorite medical dramas, was not a good thing.

The sheer amount of pain that he felt simply clouded everything else out. The world was a haze of colours, and sounds. He didn't know what happened in the next couple of minutes, but the only thing that really stuck was the confusion and the noise.

With one final huge nudge of the car, something inside of Tony snapped, and pulled him into the darkness once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for all the support on this story! I love writing this and I will continue to do so as much as I can.

Clint wondered whether him and the other avengers should have gotten some kind of upgraded life insurance policy considering the amount of times they were almost getting killed.

When he heard JARVIS relay the message of Tony and Bruce being in a car crash he knew that that was starting to become more and more likely by the day.

He was in the shower when the call came through.

"Mr. Barton, it appears that master Stark and Dr. Banner are in trouble."

Clint groaned. "Is this some sort of prank?"

"I'm afraid not sir. It appears they have been in some sort of car accident. Master stark has ordered me to alert you and the others."

Clint at this point came to the conclusion that no, JARVIS was not lying, not about something this big. Right?

"Damn..." He muttered as he got out of the shower as quick as he could, just a tad bit annoyed. He headed down the elevator to their meeting place - the one area in the tower that stark had set up to be sort of a makeshift briefing area.

When he arrived, Rogers and Natasha were already there.

"I got the message. What the hell's going on?" Clint asked, his hair still damp from the reminiscent of the wonderful warm shower he'd been taking.

"Stark and Banner have gotten themselves into a car crash." Rogers replied.

"Well yeah, I got that much. But how?" Clint rolled his eyes at Rogers' obvious statement.

"We don't know." Natasha shifted her feet. "JARVIS doesn't either apparently. All he knows is that Stark told him to tell us."

"If I may interrupt, I have pinpointed a location on Master Stark and Dr. Banner."

"Great. Lets move." Rogers stated authoritatively.

They left to the huge garage of the tower and not a few seconds later they were sitting in a black SUV.

"Ok I think the real question here is why we haven't heard of any sightings of the hulk. Banner was in the crash too." Clint said the thing he knew was on everybody's mind ever since they heard the news.

"I don't know..." Rogers muttered quietly while Natasha continued to sit quietly in her seat.

The ride was quiet and full of unspoken tension. It didn't take long for them to get out of the city roads and into the more industrial sectors of Manhattan. 15 minutes later, when they came across an empty road surrounded by factories on one side and open fields on the other, they knew that this was the place where the crash happened.

Clint could see a plume of smoke coming from the car, which was sitting in the middle of the road. It was beaten and tattered and looked like it had been through something bad. The car looked smashed from the backside like it was hit with something big. Clint thought it looked almost like a bomb blast - he knew one when he saw one. The car was smoking and creaking and overall, it didn't look good.

"Oh no..." Clint heard Rogers mutter. As Clint glanced over to Natasha, he could see no emotion on her face but her eyes betrayed the worry he knew she was feeling.

They stopped the car and climbed out as fast as they could. Clint followed Natasha as they sprinted over to the wreckage. But, as Clint ran, he noticed a dark figure out of the corner of his eye hiding behind a tree off the side of the road. He stopped abruptly and turned to look closer but the figure was gone.

A little bit of scouting with his 20/20 vision and soon enough, he saw him running towards another smaller car a few ways away from the wreckage.

"Hey!" He yelled as he made a move to draw an arrow. He shot it with impeccable accuracy towards the man. But in horror, Clint looked on to see the man expertly duck and dodge the arrow. It looked like it barely grazed the top of the hood he was wearing to cover his face. Clint growled and was just about to run towards the man when he heard Natasha calling at him.

"Clint! We need some help here!"

He hesitated for a moment, seeing the other man jump into his car.

"Clint!"

"Dammit..." He muttered as he sharply turned away from the car, which drove away in the opposite direction. He started to run over to where the others were.

"Clint help me get Tony out first he looks bad" Rogers yelled as he ran.

Clint ran over to the driver's side of the car. Rogers had ripped off the door of the car and inside; Clint caught a glance of Tony. When he saw Tony, he knew it was bad. He looked pale as a sheet. He was unconscious that much was for sure; Clint could still see his slow breaths. Rogers placed two fingers on his neck to check his pulse.

"His heartbeats there, but its weak."

Clint figured as much. As his eyes wandered towards his shirt, he noticed the pool of crimson that had soaked through. There was a cloth in his hand that Clint knew Tony had used to press at the wound. Granted it didn't do much, the wound was still bleeding and it looked like it had been for a long time now.

"Shit, that looks bad."

Rogers didn't answer as he ripped off Tony's shirt. Doing that, Clint could see the gaping hole in his abdomen that was oozing hot, sticky blood.

"Dammit we need to get him to a medical building now." Rogers fished his SHIELD appointed phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed for reinforcements. After a couple minutes of conversation, he hung up and said, "An airlift will be here in a couple minutes. We can get him out when they get here."

Clint nodded gravely. Through the inside of the car, he caught a glimpse of Banner in the passenger seat. He looked pale but decidedly not as bad as tony. He had a bad gash on his forehead, which was oozing blood and one his arms and one of his legs was bent oddly. He was unconscious as well, which Clint found weird because usually when something like this happened, the jolly green giant made a pretty big appearance.

He decided not to dwell too much on the fact, because just at that moment he heard the sounds of a jet in the distance. When he looked up, he saw one of SHIELDS medical quinjets appear on the horizon. A minute later and it had landed beside then on the road. The ramp lowered and a couple of men with two stretchers came running out.

With a grunt, they carefully lifted tony out of the car and onto the stretcher. Tony let out a soft groan but did not awaken. The men rushed him into the jet. The other medical staff efficiently got Banner onto a stretcher right after and soon, they were all hitching a ride on the jet with their two injured friends.

Friends...

It was strange. Considering anyone but Natasha a friend. Well she was, evidently, more than a friend to Clint, but he didn't know if she felt the same way. And he didn't like emotions clouding his judgment so he never brought it up and never planned on bringing it up ever.

But Tony and Bruce...after spending so much time fighting enemies together, it was hard not to consider them friends let alone just acquaintances. And as much as he hated Tony and his ego sometimes, he never wanted him to die in the literal sense.

He heard Tony let out a grunt as the plane rocked sideways in the turbulence. Over the span of time that they got him out of the car, both him and Banner had gotten hooked up to heart rate machines and an oxygen mask put on. Medical staff was buzzing around the both of them and Clint only saw glimpses of their bodies. But he knew without having to look that Tony was pretty bad off. The gash looked bad and from his knowledge of wounds like that, he knew that time was of the essence here.

He tried not to think much about it for the rest of the ride. He was trained well in distancing himself from missions and injured co-workers as well as compartmentalizing. This was a perfect chance for him to put his skills to the test. The only person capable at doing this better than himself that he knew of was Natasha. He sneaked a glance over at her and saw her face set in stone staring at the medical workers - no semblance of emotion in her expression.

Rogers on the other hand looked stern and rigid. He knew that he also felt worried for his teammates and was trying to not let that show. Clint thought he was doing a pretty good job at it and anyone not as trained as him would never have known the worry behind the expression. But Clint knew and kept quiet.

Five minutes later, they arrived at SHIELD medical base, which was an extension of the main headquarters, which coincidentally (not really) was held in New York close to the avengers tower.

When they landed on the helipad on the roof of the building, Tony and Bruce were rushed out of the quinjet, still hooked up to monitors by the medical staff and were then rushed into the building. Clint knew exactly where they were going - the medical bay - as Clint himself had been there a countless number of times. He pretty much knew the route by heart now.

Steve rushed alongside the medical staff, explaining to them about Bruce's blood and how it was dangerous to touch and soon enough, they disappeared into the bay. Clint didn't follow them, figuring that they would need some space. Natasha stayed with him.

With Rogers gone and no one but Natasha with him, Clint let his guard down just a bit. "Do you think Tony will be ok? That wound looked bad."

"He'll be fine." Natasha stated curtly with no explanation. Clint knew about the security detail she had kept on Stark when he was supposedly dying and if Natasha said that he would be fine, Clint believed her.

They walked together down the stairs to the main corridor to wait on any news.


End file.
